


the sky is everywhere

by aceofdiamonds



Series: is that such a stretch of the imagination? [16]
Category: Gossip Girl, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who says she’s going to Hogwarts?” Blair replies, one eye opening to continue an argument eleven years too early. “Who says she’s magic at all?”</p>
<p>their family increases by one</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sky is everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> because it's my birthday on thursday and my life's now at a point where i relate everything to this verse. title is from a jandy nelson book of the same title

Blair and Harry’s first child is born at the tail-end of summer, when the sun is dipping earlier each night and Blair shivers when she leaves the apartment without a jacket. She announces her arrival as Blair is shrugging on her denim jacket to meet Serena, a loud messy arrival that has Blair making a note to plead with Dorota to come round when she’s in the hospital to clean up. Amniotic fluid stains, she knows from watching too much bad TV recently. 

Blair takes a deep breath as the liquid seeps into her shoes, allows herself ten seconds of panic, and then she pulls out her phone and calls Harry. Harry who’s barely left her side since she tipped over her due date three days ago; Harry who reluctantly went out with Nate at Blair’s snappy insistence; Harry who now isn’t answering his phone. 

“Harry,” she manages when he finally picks up. The first contraction pulls at inside her, hikes up her heart rate, but Harry makes a noise at the other end and she drags in another calming breath. “Come home.” 

“On my way,” he garbles back, clicking off, and then he’s walking through the door. Blair fucking loves Apparation. “Okay,” he says, takes in the scene, and then he has his arm around Blair, the other summoning the overnight bag, and they’re out the door. 

“I need my mom,” Blair says in the taxi. “And Serena. And you, Harry.” 

“Hey, I’m right here.”

He kisses her forehead and holds her hand when the next contraction hits. 

They make it to the hospital in one piece.

  
  


.

  
  


“Just in time for Hogwarts,” Harry says, when the thirty hours of labour have finished and Blair is finally allowed a moment alone with Harry without the midwife or her mother present. 

“Who says she’s going to Hogwarts?” Blair replies, one eye opening to continue an argument eleven years too early. “Who says she’s magic at all?”

But, illogical as it may be, Blair can feel the magic in her. It’s a part of her, in a way that it is with Harry and not with Blair. Her baby girl is going to grow up to have a wand in her hand and all the power she can wield on the world, and that’s on top of everything Blair’s going to give her. “She’s going to change the world,” she says decisively, a little delirious from the lack of sleep and the twinges of pain when she moves. 

“She’s your daughter,” Harry agrees. He moves his arms gently to adjust the baby in his arms so her face is turned towards both of them, quiet, perfect. 

The perfectionist in Blair struggles for the upper hand as she watches her daughter snuffle, hands curled in tiny fists, ready for the world. That side of her is mapping out her future in broad strokes, from abandonment to eating disorder to the bitchiness of high school, things that are invisible to those not a part of those elite groups. The future stretches out so far in front that Blair feels it wash over her, overwhelming and absurdly clear. She struggles for a breath in vain as Harry focuses everything on the tiny bundle in his arms. 

But then he looks up, green eyes sparkling, and he smiles, that same overwhelming feeling manifesting itself in something brighter within him. Blair looks at the hope that Harry has, the future they’ve created out of messy, cruel, pasts, and she works to feel like that too. She holds out a hand and her daughter curls her fingers around her pinkie and  _ oh _ , there it is. It’s love. 

The future shutters to a halt three hours beyond the three of them fitting onto the too-small hospital cot. The reels of Blair’s childhood fade to black and the world presents them with a chance to do things differently. It’s still going to be there when they look for it but for now they focus on one thing at a time and try not to make any abrupt movements to wake up the baby. 

“Can you believe we made her, B?” Harry whispers, sentimental and soppy with it. 

“Hogwarts didn’t offer Biology, did it?” Blair whispers back but she rests her chin on his arm, a clear view of the baby, her head jiggling with Harry roll of laughter. “Stop moving. You’ll wake her.”

“I bet she has your sleeping habits, Blair,” Harry says, and then, because this is the family Blair has chosen and sometimes even she makes stupid decisions, he gently shoogles her until she wakes, a loud cry disproving his theory. “I’m not wrong,” he says defensively as he rocks her, leaning down to mumble nothings into her face. She quietens momentarily before starting up again, louder and stronger. “She’s got your set of lungs.”  

Blair fumbles for the clasp in her disgusting gown, holds her arms out. This is the part she’s been worrying about -- she’s read countless books over the last few months about breastfeeding, the troubles that can occur, how it’s not for everyone. Fleur, Autumn, and Hermione have passed on their success stories but Blair’s always had room for failure. 

But the baby turns her head instinctively and latches on and oh, this is fine, this is easy. Blair chances a look up from this small miracle to catch the look on Harry’s face. They never thought they’d make it here, you see, not with Harry’s prophecy, not with Chuck, but there’s a tiny human on Blair’s breast, matching rings on their fingers, and Blair likes to think that this akin to winning an Olympic gold. This is her success story. 

“She needs a name,” Harry says quietly when the feeding is over and the midwife has finished her latest check on mom and baby. 

Blair makes a half-hearted noise of agreement. Her mom will be back soon with Cyrus in tow and she wants a name for them. “I keep calling her baby in my head.” 

“As original as baby is,” Harry sighs, shifting so he’s lying alongside Blair, the bed creaking its disapproval. He runs a hand over the baby’s head, her eyes and nose disappearing from view momentarily under his palm. She wriggles into Blair. “What was at the top of our list?” 

“Isla,” Blair breathes, eyes on her daughter. 

“I like Isla,” Harry agrees. 

“Isla Lily Waldorf-Potter,” she says, brushing her lips across the small part of Harry’s arm she can reach. 

“Can we squeeze Eleanor in there?” and she can’t see his face but she knows him, you know, and she can hear the creak of his throat. 

“Too many _ l _ s,” Blair replies. “We’ll save her for the next one.”  

“If we don’t get a cat before the next one Teddy won’t visit anymore.”

“If you’re suggesting we name a cat after my mother, Harry.”

He laughs, the sound one born from thirty hours of exhaustion and worry. Blair lets go of the one sitting in her throat at the image of her mom being told of her legacy.

Isla shifts at the laughter, rolling closer against Blair’s chest. 

“She loves you,” Harry murmurs, hand stroking over her minuscule ears. “I love you,” he adds.

Blair’s read over thirty baby books in the lead up to this moment and every single one of them has prepared her for her emotions going hay-wire for the first few days after giving birth but she’s caught unawares when tears roll down her cheeks. 

“It’s fine,” she says, when one drips on Harry and he moves so he can see her face. She kisses him and tells him that she loves him and then she places the smallest kiss on the crown of Isla’s head and tells her the same, the words not seeming enough for an emotion that is threatening to engulf her. 

Fleur, Hermione, and Autumn forgot to mention that babies change every single thing about you and Blair, school valedictorian and organised to a fault, has been blindsided by this. 

  
  


.

  
  


Isla Lily Waldorf-Potter is born to a family that sprawls across the globe. She is born to heroes, ambition, and love, and with those she’s going to conquer the world.


End file.
